Underwater mines are varied in their designs and mechanisms for sensing when detonation should occur. Such sensing systems include mechanical, electrical, acoustic, heat, optical, or other types of sensors. Regardless of the type of mine, underwater mine neutralization typically involves the direct placement of an explosive material on a mine or involves a projectile-delivered explosive that will impact the mine and cause an explosive event. Both of these methods have drawbacks. In terms of direct placement of a bulk explosive, underwater divers must be used to place the explosive directly on a mine. The explosive could be set off prematurely or accidentally and injure/kill the diver. Further, the diver is generally at risk just swimming amongst underwater mines. Still further, whether directly-placed or projectile-delivered, the resulting explosive event signals to an enemy that operations of some sort may be underway. This could compromise the covert nature of a mission.